


That's it, Baby, Take control

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Series: Take My Hand [7]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, NSFW, striptease, this is sin and i can't get enough of this ship, trans girl talia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Lev likes dancing and Talia likes Lev. It goes well.





	That's it, Baby, Take control

**Author's Note:**

> for best results listen to this song https://kenashcorp.bandcamp.com/track/absolute-territory  
> it's the one with the lyrics going thru the fic haha
> 
> also, in case you didn't read the tags. this is trans girl talia! aka the only way I write Talia, so keep that in mind~

Talia sank into the couch, one hand on the can of earth soda and the other pushing her hair out of her face. “So,” she started, letting her eyebrows rise. “What led to you owning a place on the old street?”

She had a feeling she already knew, but it was more fun to tease the boy. He rolled his eyes and moved the coffee table back, giving himself more room to work.

“Do you really want to know, princess?” He toed off his boots and socks, kicking them to the side.

Talia gave him a long, pointed once-over. “No.”

He smirked. “Good.”

He’d adjusted to earth fashion pretty well, though she didn’t doubt he’d stolen the clothing on his back, just as he’d likely stolen the comfortable couch and the glossy coffee table, the magazines littering its surface, the mounds of food and drinks on his kitchen table, her heart. He was very good at taking things that weren’t his.

He held out a hand for her phone, and he searched for a moment before he found the appropriate song, putting it on to blast and setting her phone down on the coffee table.

The beat started and Lev put a serious face on. Talia couldn’t help but snicker.

Lev took two steps forward, slowly dragging his feet and starting to slowly shift his hips to the sound of the music. It wasn’t a song she recognized, which meant that he’d found it on his own and put time into thinking about this.

Somehow that sends a shiver through her spine. She lets her eyes close a little bit, leaning back to enjoy the show.

One of his hands slide from his thigh up his chest, the fabric of his shirt catching and pulling away from his stomach. She sees a flash of a scar, of toned muscle, but faster than a snap of the teeth it’s gone.

Lev flips the soft gray hood of his black leather jacket up.

_”She’s got a fetish for fine art,”_

He thrusts his hips and slides forward a step. The blinds shut and the only light is filtering from behind her, the dust in the air turning into something magical.

_”A pair of knee-socks and an oversized sweatshirt,”_

He’s only a few steps away from her now. His hand, the one that’d been hovering near his chest, goes up to unbutton the first three on his white shirt. The sliver of skin glistens in the low light, and her hand twitches around the soda can.

_”She goes right to my heart,”_

There’s a breeze stirring the short hair at the base of her skull. Lev drops to his knees in front of her, face still hidden by the hoodie, and stretches his hands over the couch on either side of her. Tantalizingly close, not touching her, pulling back and standing back up just as smoothly.

_”She comes a'knocking with her stocking and I get hurt.”_

Lev turns so that his back is facing her, shaking his ass slowly. He’s doing something with her hands, she can’t tell what, but she sees them drift down his thighs and slide back to squeeze his ass cheeks before disappearing back to the front.

_” I get the feeling I'm in deep,”_

Lev turns slowly, shaking his ass mesmerizingly. His shirt is now almost all the way unbuttoned. His face was still covered, the dim lighting in the room helping mask his appearance. She couldn’t help but lean back on the couch and stretch her legs out a bit further, ignoring the throbbing between them.

_”Troubled waters but they're only thigh-high,”_

One of his hands slid to pull the shirt to the side, tracing the scar that she’d noticed before. It disappears under his jeans and he hooks a finger in the top of them to tug down slightly, showing the top of a pair of plaid boxer shorts in a variety of teals, purples, and yellows. Talia’s cheeks heated up.

_”This kind of girl don't get no sleep,”_

Lev slapped his thigh and lifted his finger to wag it at her. She could see a flash of his teeth, and knew that he was grinning at her. She lifted the drink and downed the rest of it, his eyes undoubtedly following the movements of her throat. He popped the last two buttons of his shirt.

_”Don't wake your father, skip the starters, strap those garters up,”_

He dropped into her lap as Talia dropped the empty can behind the couch. Usually she’d be much more focused on keeping clean, but right now there was something much more important at hand.

_”Oh my my!”_

His fingers trace her jaw and he leans in impossibly close, a puff of air over her lips. She still can’t see his eyes, but she can see every line and muscle on his torso.

She moved her hand to rest on his hip, but he slapped it off.

_”Checkered pattern on your skirt,”_

His fingers trail down his sides, and she swears she can feel his bulge through his jeans. What she wouldn’t give for some friction…

_”I see you flaunting, see you taunting, it's so sickening,”_

Lev pulls his leather jacket off. The white button up strains to follow it, tight over his biceps and loose where it hangs on his sides, but he leaves it on to tease her.

_”I can't resist the way you flirt,”_

Lev traces her jaw again with one hand, keeping her face directed towards his. With his other hand he slides it down his chest, already slicked with sweat from the heat of the room and the heat in his gaze. His tongue darts out to lick his lips.

_”I should be dead but my heartbeat's quickening.”_

He leans forward, his legs spreading a bit further to drop his crotch against hers and rock against her. His fingers were still down there as well, dripping with sweat, and he drags the zipper of his jeans down. The noise was sharp, but nothing compared to how he mouths at her jaw, wet lips against the curve of her face.

_”I get the feeling less is more,”_

Talia tips her face up towards him and rolls her hips, unable to stop the pleasant sigh. Her hands start to move but he catches them and holds them against the couch behind her head, making her stretch and arch up into him.

_”It's an excuse just to shake your little derrière,”_

He grinds down and sparks fly in her eyes. Talia gasps and turns her head, trying to steal a kiss.

_”That ratio; a perfect score,”_

He pulls back and trails his fingers down her chest over the tank top, the fabric pulling with each movement he makes.

“Tease,” Talia groans.

Lev just laughs and dips back in to grind against her and kiss her collarbone.

_”A girl's status is measured by her denier.”_

Lev lets go over her wrists to push her jacket off, but leaves it wrapped around her wrists behind her.

He winks. “Don’t move.”

_“Lie down baby,”_

He moves off of the couch.

_”Arch your back now,”_

He drops to his knees.

_”Maybe you can help me get what I want,”_

He pushes her thighs apart.

_”Curve your little spine and tell me that you're mine,”_

He unties her belt and pulls her shorts down in one quick movement, her lifting her hips to help him.

_”It's all about the game and what you flaunt,”_

His hand takes her cock out of her underwear and he leans in, hand impossibly warm and heavy on her sensitive skin.

_”Yeah, I know that there's no pleasing you,”_

He squeezed the base as he leant in to drag his tongue gently over the tip.

_”When you know that you're not teasing me,”_

Talia’s chest heaved, one hand falling to cup the top of her breast and the other to dig into the couch.

_”She's an absolute terror for Absolute Territory.”_

Lev’s eyes fell as he slowly took the tip in his mouth.

Talia whined.

_”(You're so hotly contested, here's a tip, You should rename your thighs to the Gaza Strip)”_

The music whispers the last line before it fades into the background, the hand that’d been on the couch moving up to cup the back of his head.

More surprisingly, Lev lets her keep it there.

He bobs his head down and takes more of her cock into his mouth, mouth wet and warm. He isn’t as good at keeping his teeth in check, and the scrape lightly over the shaft as he sucks more in, but somehow she finds it hard to do more than gasp.

One of his hands moves to brace himself on her lower back, the other making slow motions over her dick. The pace was achingly slow compared to the beats in the background and her own heavy breathing, but all she could do was hook her calves around his back and lean back.

Lev pulled off with a gentle popping noise, looking back at her sharply.

Talia tangled her fingers in his hair.

“Am I good?” He whispers, the air ghosting over the head of her cock.

She nodded, covering her face with her hand. “Klatznik, so good.”

Lev smirked and began to move his hand again, slowly to the top before swiping his thumb down the slit then pulling back down. She shivered and her dick twitched into his hand, hard and hot and needing more.

Lev kissed her thigh gently, the barest brush of his spit-wet lips against her skin.

She moaned.

Pressure started to build low in her stomach as his tender touches became too much to handle, his hand moving faster and his lips finding a spot to latch onto and suck unrelentingly.

Atleast the bruise wouldn’t be where anyone else could see, atleast it’d be a secret.

Talia’s spare hand finds his and she threads her fingers through his as she throws her head back, gasping for air as her hips buck up into his hand.

He squeezes her hand as he squeezes her cock, his lips returning to swallow the head.

Her eyes close tightly as she cums, back arched.

His mouth stays on her until she’s finished.

When Lev pulls back and her eyes find his, there’s a trickle of cum from the corner of his lips. He smirks at her and wipes it off.

The room is silent.

Talia reaches over to grab one of his pillows and bury her face in it.

“Aw, princess, don’t be embarrassed.” He laughs, kissing her too-sensitive thigh. “You did great.”

Talia hid her face in her shoulder as she shoved the pillow into his face next. “I’m not embarrassed, idiot!”

He laughed, pushing the pillow out of the way and getting up onto the couch next to her to push some of her hair out of her face. “Well, what then?”

“You’re just…” Talia covered her face with one hand as she pulled her shorts back up with the other. “Not fair.”

“Well, what’s not fair?” He rested his hand on hers after she managed to pull the shorts up for some decency.

Talia glanced at him. “Your face isn’t fair.”

“My face-“ His eyebrows furrowed. “What are you talking about? You’re being dodgy, Tali. Come on. Tell me.”

“You’ll laugh.” She bit her lip and looked away. Her hair was sticking to her face and making it both easier and harder to hide.

“I laugh at a lot of things-“

“See!”

“But I don’t laugh at you.”

Her breath hitched.

She looked back at him.

Lev rubbed her wrist gently, and her blush got worse.

“You… you look very pretty right now.” She whispered.

Lev snorted.

Talia frowned at him. “See! I said you’d laugh.”

“I’m laughing because you’re adorable.” He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, letting them share the same air for a second. “Talia…”

She let him in close, sighing gently. “Lev?”

“It was an honor to get to know what a princess’ cum tasted like.” He whispered, a smile on his lips.

Talia hit his shoulder and he leaned in, laughing, to steal a kiss.

It tasted absolutely disgusting, but she couldn’t get enough of it.


End file.
